


Always with you

by Treedator



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treedator/pseuds/Treedator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin suffers from incredibly realistic nightmares. One night he decides to go outside to clear his mind only to be greeted by Niles. What started out like one of the best things to ever happen to Corrin takes a turn for the worse. Corrin tries to clear up a misunderstanding but soon he has achieved far more than that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! As you can see this is my very first story so please don't be too harsh to me. I'm also no native speaker so I apologize for possible grammar and spelling mistakes. Feel free to leave your honest opinion in the comments, a little critique would be nice.  
> About the story: The story plays during the Revelation route, after Corrin's and Niles' A-Support. There's no exact description of Corrin's appearance, so feel free to imagine it's your custom My Unit. This story is heavily inspired by Niles' and Male!Corrin's English AND Japanese S-Support.

It was cold. Too cold. Corrin rapidly opened his eyes. Silence. He had one of those horrible dreams again. These dreams haunted him, over and over - almost as clear as visions - his siblings died. One time he dreamt Ryoma had stabbed himself with his Raijinto. Another time he dreamt that Xander had accidentally killed Elise while he was trying to attack Corrin because Elise had thrown herself between them. This night he dreamt that Azura slowly dissolved and disappeared right in front of him... The prince would often wake up sweating and sometimes even with tears in his eyes. It hurt. It felt as if he had just witnessed these scenarios in real life. It all just felt so realistic. But he did not want to talk about it with anyone. If they knew that such minor things could already finish off Corrin so much they would possibly end up feeling unsafe. Maybe they would even doubt if he was actually a good leader for the army. The prince didn't want this so he decided it would be better to keep it as his secret. Maybe he would tell someone someday though it sounded so unrealistic everytime Corrin thought about it in hindsight. Dreams, clear as visions, that could make Corrin feel so... weak? He could not tell anyone. He would probably gather mockery and distrust rather than sympathy.

Corrin looked outside through the window. It was still dark outside. The starry sky was clearly visible. The young prince slowly stood up and put on a coat as he was already expecting it to be cold outside. To be honest, he still was not completely sure what he was going to do outside. Perhaps he was just trying to clear his mind a bit.

It was dark and quiet outside. A combination that led Corrin to be cautious even though he knew it was safe in the astral plane. He slowly sat down on the ground. Wearing only the loose clothes he always wore underneath his armor, the floor felt much more comfortable. Though honestly everything felt much more comfortable as long as Corrin didn't wear his armor. Sometimes he wondered if other people in the army thought the same because actually this war was a burden for Corrin. A plague. But that was another of Corrin's secrets. He always cheered himself up with the fact, that at least he did not have to fight his own siblings and that they fought the same enemy. Together. Corrin began to smile a bit. It was a truly cheering thought.

Suddenly the prince heard footsteps behind himself and he instantly felt the need to be cautious again. He jumped up and quickly turned around to check whose footsteps he had heard.  
"Lord Corrin, why so wary?" a voice was suddenly heard in the darkness.  
"N-Niles? Is that you?" Corrin stuttered, still quite startled.  
"What's the matter? Did I surprise you? I'm so terribly sorry, milord." Niles chuckled.  
Of course he was not sorry.  
"It's okay... I probably shouldn't get frightened... so easily..." Corrin sighed.  
"Oh, don't worry about it. Perhaps you simply didn't expect me to be here." Niles grinned.  
"Yeah, you're probably right... I should probably go. After all an exhausted tactician would probably drive the entire army to ruin, right?" Corrin nervously laughed while he turned around to leave.  
"Lord Corrin, please wait." Niles quickly called.  
Corrin slowly turned around again. He was a little confused. What would Niles possibly want from him? Or did Niles just want to tease Corrin again? After all everyone knew that Niles was fond of getting people into rather uncomfortable situations.  
"Is there something you want to tell me?" Corrin asked, a little tense as he did not know what Niles would reply.  
"Actually, yes. I want to discuss something with you." Niles replied while his sadistic grin slowly turned into a serious expression.  
Corrin had to admit that Niles' serious expression made him even more nervous.  
"Did anything happen...? You seem so... upset." Corrin pointed out.  
"To be prefectly honest, I actually wanted to talk to you tomorrow but now that both of us are here... And only the two of us? At night? Well, isn't that quite romantic, milord?" Niles laughed.  
Corrin blushed.  
"Romantic? Niles, I can't really-" Corrin began as Niles interrupted him.  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see that embarrassed expression of yours again. Though maybe I should come straight to the point..." Niles sighed.  
Corrin sheepishly looked away for a second but quickly tried to regain focus.  
"Okay, I'm listening."  
"Well, I wanted to talk about... us." Niles explained.  
For the first time in his life, Corrin was able to tell that Niles seemed nervous.  
"A-about us...?" Corrin repeated.  
Niles began to laugh a little again. He still seemed a little nervous though.  
"Yes. You most likely remember our little conversations, milord. I know it might sound a little weird but... I put some thought into it. Even though I was just teasing you a few seconds ago, I find myself being rather fond of you. In fact I always hope nothing bad will ever happen to you, milord. It's kinda odd, isn't it? Hearing such cheesy things from me..."  
"Niles was... was that the reason why you always insisted on supporting me in our last fights? Did you do all that to... protect me...?" Corrin asked while his slightly flushed cheeks reddened even more.  
Now he could even see Niles blush a bit. Only a little bit though.  
"Heh... didn't think it would be this embarrassing. But yes. Yes, it's true. I think about you a lot. Ever since our last conversation I just knew you were... different. You accepted me the way I've always been even though you know practically nothing about me. You trusted me even though I was teasing you and trying to embarrass you all this time. You are special, Lord Corrin"  
"That's... a lot to take in." Corrin murmured.  
He could feel his heart racing. If he could, he would just fall into Niles' arms. He was so incredibly happy but at the same time he was still really nervous. He still was not entirely sure whether Niles actually meant what he said or whether he just said these things to humiliate Corrin. On the other hand, Niles probably would not have protected Corrin so much if he did not actually mean it.  
"I'm sorry, Lord Corrin. I shouldn't have said any of these things. I'm probably nothing but a friend to you. I should've stayed silent. There are so many people who look up to you. I'm probably just one person out of a hundred. Not to mention I'm a man. You'd probably prefer to hear these words from a woman. Just forget what I said." Niles quickly objected as he turned around to go back to his room.  
It felt as if all the happiness was drained out of Corrin's body in the blink of an eye. It was cold again. He wanted to say something. Anything would do, as long as it would stop Niles from simply leaving. But he felt as if he had been robbed of his voice. He really did not want Niles to leave but he could not get himself to stop Niles so the prince simply turned around to make his way to his own room.

For just one moment Corrin felt like the happiest person in the entire world but now he was right back at where he had started. He felt terrible. Possibly even worse than before. A single tear ran down his face. He was mad. So, so mad at himself. Perhaps Niles would never want to talk to him again. The images he had forgotten during the conversation popped up in his mind again. These dreams... And there was nobody who would comfort Corrin and simply tell him "It's going to be alright", just because he did not say anything. The prince laid down on his bed. He was shaking and crying. But the next day he had to be strong again. For all the people who counted on him. His siblings. And Niles.

The next day felt like all the other days. No nightmare to haunt Corrin's dreams. Just the feeling of dried tears on his cheeks. Once he had rubbed over his cheeks, everything was back to normal. Corrin greeted everyone on his way and headed off to search his siblings as they always discussed the tactics together. Leo was the most helpful when it came to tactics as he was very smart and talented. Corrin was lost in thoughts. So much, that he barely noticed that he was about to greet Niles. His hand stopped mid air.  
"What's the matter, milord? Did my good looks stun you so much?" Niles chuckled.  
He behaved just like before. It felt as if the conversation from the day before never happened at all. It felt as if everthing had just been a bad dream.  
"No... I-I'm sorry... uh... G-Good morning..." Corrin stuttered.  
He did not even manage to look Niles in the eye even though the prince knew it was his own fault. After all it was him who did not stop Niles the day before.  
"Oh, Corrin, dear, there you are! Big sister has been searching for you!" Corrin could hear someone say behind him.  
He turned around to face his sister Camilla.  
"Camilla! I'm sorry if I made you worry. That was not my intention." Corrin quickly apologized to get his mind free for a few seconds at least.  
"Don't worry about it, darling. I just wanted to check if you ate your breakfast. You looked so exhausted!" Camilla proclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her little brother.  
"It's alright, Camilla. I'm fine." he assured her as he started to smile.  
"My poor, little Corrin! If there's anyone I should kill for you, tell me, okay? I just want to make sure you're happy and safe, sweetheart." Camilla added to make sure Corrin knew she would always protect him.

After the war council Corrin talked to Leo before he got ready to head back to his room. Corrin considered talking to Niles another time to explain that it was just a misunderstanding but he was too scared that he would screw up once more and that Niles would end up hating him for real. But the choice was quickly taken from him as he saw Niles approaching from the other end of the hall. Leo had most likely summoned him before. But Corrin wanted to try anyway. Maybe Niles was not even mad at him.  
"Please wait, Niles." Corrin called as Niles passed by.  
The outlaw stopped and turned towards Corrin.  
"Milord?" he plainly asked.  
"Niles, I... You're probably in a hurry so I just wanted to ask if we could talk. Could you come to my room later?"  
Corrin was still a little nervous but this time he had to stay strong.  
"As you wish, Lord Corrin. I'll come over as soon as possible." Niles smirked as he headed off towards Leo.  
Corrin finally headed back to his room.

As soon as Corrin arrived, he started to remove his armor. He was not even completely sure why he put it on in the first place as his casual clothes were much more comfortable. He dropped onto his bed and waited. The prince was incredibly nervous so he hoped that Leo would not distract Niles for too long. After all he was about to tell Niles how he really felt and the he could not and did not want to forget Niles' words from last night. Corrins heart started beating faster. He did not want to wait so he decided to catch up to the sleep he missed because of the nightmare from last night. He also did not even know how long Niles would be gone. After all Leo might send him out on a mission.

The next thing Corrin heard were soft knocks on his door. It seems he fell asleep at last. He quickly jumped up to open the door. Much to his disappointment, it was not Niles. It was Felicia.  
"Lord Corrin, I just thought I'd pass by to once more apologize for all the dishes I've broken! I promise, I'll try to be more careful next time!" she apologized.  
Corrin simply smiled.  
"Don't worry about it, Felicia. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." he giggled.  
"You're always so kind, milord!" she called out before she went back to work.  
Corrin sighed and looked outside. Quite some time had passed since he had fallen asleep. He was about to close the door but noticed that Niles had finally arrived.  
"I see you already awaited me." Niles laughed.  
He probably did not even know how right he was.  
"Come right in, Niles." Corrin smiled.  
The two men entered the room as Corrin quietly closed the door.  
"Niles... I think that you actually know what I wanted to talk about..." Corrin began.  
Niles expression went back to the serious expression from before.  
"You wanted to talk about our little conversation from last night, right?" he asked.  
Corrin nodded.  
"I know you probably think I hate you, Niles but... actually-" Corrin started.  
He interrupted himself as he noticed how nervous he had become. But this time he forced himself to keep going. His face and even his ears turned bright red.  
"What I'm trying t-to say is... Niles, I r-really like you a-and... I've had f-feeling for you f-for quite a while now... M-Much longer than y-you probably think..." Corrin stammered as his eyes moved towards the ground.  
Niles began to smile.  
"Well, seems ike I was too rash last night, right my prince?"  
Corrin blushed even more than before. He felt as if his head was burning. It was warm. Really warm. 'His prince'? Corrin could have cried from happiness.  
"Niles..." Corrin only said.  
"It's alright, Corrin." Niles replied as he moved his lips towards Corrin's ear.  
"I love you." he quietly whispered.  
"...I love you too." Corrin silently replied.  
Nile chuckled and placed a kiss on Corrin's cheek.  
"I've waited so long for this, Corrin. I never even imagined that you would fall in love with me as well. But there's a question I'd like to ask..."  
A question? Corrin looked at Niles. He felt a little uneasy.  
"Uhm... Sure. Go ahead..." Corrin murmured.  
Niles took Corrin's hand and took something out of his pocket with the other hand.  
"Corrin..." he began as he took out a beautiful ring.  
"...will you spend the rest of your life with me? Together? As a married couple?" Niles asked with a big grin on his face.  
Tears started building in the corners of Corrin's eyes.  
"Yes! Yes, I will! With you, and only you!" Corrin screamed, overwhelmed by happiness.  
Nobody had seen him this happy ever before.  
Niles carefully placed the ring on Corrin's finger. He started to smile like he had never before. After that he wrapped his arms aroud Corrin's torso.  
"In case you're wondering, I had actually planned this for yesterday. But it seems my insecurities got the best of me..." Niles softly chuckled.  
"It's okay. I'm just so glad you've overcome those insecurities. You can't imagine how happy I am right now." Corrin grinned as he put his hands on Niles' shoulders.  
"So am I." Niles smiled.  
He then lifted up his hand so he could softly trace Corrin's lower lip with his thumb. They looked at eachother for a moment before Niles lowered his head to gently press his lips against Corrin's. The fact that he did not have to hold back any longer filled Niles with a certain kind of happiness. This single kiss felt even better than he could have imagined. The feeling of Corrin's soft lips pressed against his made him forget everything else for just a moment.  
"Niles... Please, don't ever leave me..." Corrin whispered as the two men's lips parted.  
"I won't, Corrin. I promise." Niles replied.

He then pressed his lips against Corrin's once more, this time a little more rough. Corrin could feel Niles' hands slowly sliding down until they reached Corrin's behind. To be honest, Corrin was not completely sure if it was too early for 'this' but he wanted to forget all his manners and his proper behaviour for just a while. All he wanted was Niles.  
Niles started to open his mouth a bit, his tongue softly traced Corrin's lips. Corrin knew what Niles was trying to imply and opened his mouth as well to allow Niles' tongue entrance. Niles took a few steps forward until Corrin's back touched the wall and with another small step Corrin could feel Niles' knee touch his crotch. Corrin let out a few soft moans. The room suddenly felt so hot. Or had it always been so hot? Corrin did not even know anymore. Niles moved his lips away from Corrin's but only a little bit so that Corrin could still feel Niles' warm breath against his lips.

Suddenly someone opened the door.  
"Corrin, I've-" Leo started while he entered with a few papers in his hand.  
Leo's neutral expression turned into an enraged one.  
"Niles, would you be so kind and explain to me what you're doing with my brother?!" Leo angrily asked.  
"L-Lord Leo, I assure you-" Niles began as he let go of Corrin.  
"Leo, it's not like I didn't want this. In fact, I was the one to seduce him. Please don't be mad at Niles." Corrin quickly interrupted.  
Leo still seemed a little mad but Corrin's reply seemed to calm him down a bit.  
"It would also be nice if you knocked next time..." Corrin added.  
"If I had known that you two were making out in here, I wouldn't have entered in the first place." Leo sighed, still visibly annoyed.  
"What did you want to tell me by the way?" Corrin then asked.  
Leo just gave him another annoyed look.  
"I just wanted to tell you that I've improvised you tactics but we should better discuss this another time as you seem... busy." Leo replied as he quickly made his way out of Corrin's room.

"Niles, maybe we should... You know... Tell my siblings about our engagement." Corrin suggested.  
"Yeah, you're probably right. Though I got to admit, I'm a little scared of what Camilla might do to me." Niles chuckled.  
"I'm pretty sure that they won't be mad at you or anything if I just tell them that I'm happy with you." Corrin replied.  
Niles gently stroked Corrin's cheek.  
"I love you, Corrin."  
Corrin smiled at him. This cute smile let Niles' heart melt. He would have loved to simply forget all his duties and spend the rest of his life in peace with Corrin so he could always see this cute smile on Corrin's beautiful face.  
Niles smirked as he gently pressed Corrin against the wall.  
"Maybe we should continue what we started before..."  
Corrin blushed. His heart started racing.  
"Maybe we should lock the door first..." Corrin whispered into Niles' ear.  
Niles chuckled and headed towards the door to lock it. Then he made his way back to Corrin and pressed his wrists against the wall.  
Corrin got a little startled but was quickly calmed down by another deep kiss from Niles. Niles quickly slipped his tongue inside Corrin's mouth again and slowly started to let go of Corrin's wrists so he could take off his cloak. Corrin wrapped his arms around Niles' neck so that Niles could easily pick him up. With a silent moan, their lips slowly started to part again and Niles dropped Corrin onto the bed.  
"Are you ready for this, Corrin...?" Niles quietly asked.  
Corrin only nodded. His body felt hot.  
"Alright... there'll be no more turning back from now on. And don't even expect me to stop now. I can't and won't hold back any longer." Niles chuckled as he began taking off his shirt.  
Corrin laid down and spread his legs so that Niles could position his upper body between them.  
"Niles... As long as it's you, I'm okay with this." Corrin assured Niles right before Niles started unbuttoning Corrin's shirt. 

As soon as Niles had taken off Corrin's shirt, he carefully traced Corrin's belly. Corrin's skin was really soft and unlike Niles, he didn't have any scars on his upper body. His body was simply flawless. Niles lowered his head to place multiple kisses on Corrin's neck. His hands slowly made their way down to Corrin's chest. Corrin's breathing got faster. He got excited. This feeling was amplified as soon as Corrin felt Niles tongue softly lick his ear. Niles gently bit the tip of Corrin's ear resulting in a single moan escaping Corrin's lips. Niles liked this sound. In fact he wanted to hear this sound again so he started touching Corrin's nipples with his index fingers and rubbed over them. The way Niles touched him quickly turned Corrin's heavy breathing into silent, constant moans. Every single touch felt unbelievably good. Niles placed more kisses on Corrin's collarbone, his chest and then he started removing one of his index fingers to suck on Corrin's nipple. The feeling of Niles' wet tongue touching Corrin's nipple made Corrin wonder if Niles had actually noticed just how aroused he was. Niles raised his head again and moved back so he could take off Corrin's pants. It seemed like Niles had gotten just as excited as Corrin.  
"I'm sorry, Corrin, but I can't wait any longer." Niles proclaimed.  
He probably did not know that Corrin did not care at all. In fact this was exactly what he wanted. Corrin got even more excited as Niles started taking off his own pants. Niles then pressed his lips against Corrin's belly button as he slowly started pulling down Corrin's underpants. Corrin's heart started beating even faster. He could feel his entire body getting hotter. It felt as if he was burning. Niles lifted up one of Corrin's legs and with his free hand he slowly traced Corrin's bottom.  
"Are you ready...?" Niles asked once more.  
Corrin nodded and replied with a faint "Yes...".  
Niles then started to slowly insert his finger into Corrin's entrance leading to Corrin letting out another lovely moan. The sound of Corrin's voice made Niles even more excited. He began moving his finger. It felt a little strange at first but Corrin soon started enjoying it. His breath adjusted to the movement of Niles' finger. Corrin was taken by surprise as he felt another finger slowly being inserted into him. He grasped onto the sheets and closed his eyes as Niles started stretching him out.  
"Tell me if you start feeling uncomfortable." Niles silently said.  
"Nn... No... Don't stop..." Corrin weakly replied.  
Niles spread his fingers a little more before he finally pulled them out again. Corrin gasped in surprise and his body started to shiver a bit. He wanted even more than this. Niles started taking off his own underpants now and leaned over Corrin, now positioning his lower body between Corrin's legs. Corrin opened his eyes again to look at Niles. Niles eyed up Corrin once more before looking Corrin in the eyes.  
"You're so beautiful, Corrin... I still don't know how I could have been so lucky..." Niles softly chuckled before kissing Corrin once more.  
"I just... thought the... same..." Corrin smiled, still heavily breathing.  
After that Niles carefully started shoving his erected member inside Corrin's butt. It stinged a little at first but Corrin quickly adjusted to it leaving only a feeling of pure pleasure. Corrin let out a loud moan as Niles' entire member was finally inside him. He wrapped his arms around Niles' neck while Niles started thrusting inside Corrin. Niles started moaning as well. He had not felt this good in a while. His movement became faster, his thrusts harder the longer he kept going. Corrin wrapped his legs around Niles' hips as his moans got louder. The slight pain Corrin had felt before turned into a feeling of utter pleasure. Soon Corrin could feel he was about to reach his climax.  
"Ah... N-Niles I'm... c-coming..." he groaned.  
Niles started to push harder resulting in Corrin coming all over his belly. Niles kept going until Corrin felt the warm liquid filling him up. He let out another loud groan as Niles started to pull his member out again. He then laid down next to Corrin.

Niles quickly took the blanket so he could cover Corrin's and his naked bodies. Both of them were out of breath and had gotten tired by now. Niles wrapped his arms around Corrin and both of them closed their eyes.  
"I love you, Niles..." Corrin whispered.  
"I love you too." Niles replied as he squeezed Corrin's body against his.  
Niles woke up in the middle of the night. It was probably because Corrin had begun to shake and nervously murmur things in his sleep.  
"Corrin?" he silently whispered.  
Corrin did not react.  
"Corrin, wake up." Niles repeated a little louder.  
Corrin gasped as he finally woke up. He seemed to calm down as soon has he saw Niles. Only now had Niles noticed, that Corrin was crying a little.  
"Corrin, are you alright...?" Niles asked.  
"I-I'm sorry, I... I just had a n-nightmare. But it's alright now..." Corrin assured nervously as he buried his face in Niles' chest.  
Niles began stroking Corrin's head.  
"Shhh... It's alright... As long as I'm here nothing's going to happen. I'll protect you." Niles tried to calm Corrin down.  
Corrin snuggled up to Niles.  
"Just promise that you'll always stay with me..." Corrin quietly murmured.  
"Of course, my prince." Niles promised as he placed another kiss on Corrin's forehead. The two men closed their eyes again, slowly drifting back to sleep.


End file.
